Sans Adrien
by retroGrape117
Summary: What if Adrien didn't exist? *INDEFINITE HIATUS, WILL COME BACK EVENTUALLY*


**NOTE TO EVERYONE: Sans means without, not Sans from Undertale. This story has no affiliation with Undertale at all.**

**I really should be working on any of my other fanfictions, but I just had a really good idea and decided to pour some of my time into it and here you go! **

**I don't own Miraculous. (:·:)**

* * *

"You're worthless!"

"He's just a spoiled brat!"

"You don't get it; you never do!"

All these thoughts were swirling around Adrien's head as he stumbled blindly into his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. Plagg flew out of his jacket, worried for Adrien. "Kid? You - "

Tears dripping down his face, Adrien slipped off his ring. "I never deserved you anyways."

Adrien wished he had never been born. After all, he was good for nothing except as a space waster.

So when the akuma came, Adrien welcomed it with open arms: at least he'd do something. However, not too much later, Misconception was confronted by his best and oldest friend, Chloe.

"I doubt you'll even make a difference now, _Adrikins_. Ladybug and Chat Noir'll have you cleaned up like that," she proclaimed bitterly, almost spitting the words at him.

And it was at that moment that Misconception realized that if the world was better off without him, he should cease to exist. And luckily, that he could accomplish. He summoned up a blast from his hand, aimed it at his head, and fired.

The world went black, and then went back fifteen years.

-:|:-

Emilie and Gabriel walked in their front door, still recovering from their residual giggles. "Oh, wait; I got a good one," Gabriel interjected. "We thought you were pregnant, but it was only a _misconception_." He paused, smiling,and then the couple broke out in laughter again.

"Could you believe it! Us, parents?" Emilie joked. "I don't know how we would have managed the company _and_ a child."

Gabriel and Emilie Agreste had just been told that no, they would not be having a baby, even though the pregnancy test said otherwise.

"Oh!" Emilie suddenly realized. "We would have had to postpone our trip to Tibet!"

This subtle change made by Misconception had a whole slew of consequenses: some good, some bad. However, they all really started around what would have been his first year of lycée, which is where this account will begin.

-:|:-

The day began like any other school day: an alarm clock failing yet again and eating breakfast on the way to school, but with the added stress of a new school year and a new school.

Needless to say, Marinette's lycée career had a predictably rocky start.

The bell rang, and Marinette found herself in a new seat next to a new girl. Also, there was now gum on her new pants, planted on her seat by the only familiar thing to Marinette: Chloe.

In fact, the whole day would be a big pile of _new_ for Marinette: new teachers, new friends, and new...

big rock dudes. And earrings that had a magical Beanie Baby inside of it. And a poisonus butterfly, which Marinette was to supposed to clean.

The new trend started right before school did, with Marinette getting a small, black box from an old man after helping him up and handing him his cane.

"Thank you, young lady," he said in a kind voice, "and take this."

Marinette didn't know what to make of the old man's strange act of kindness, and she didn't have time to see what was inside the box until after school.

The only thing interesting that happened in first period was that Nino and Nathaniel were moved to the front. Second, third, and fourth periods were equally as boring; Marinette had to stop herself from opening the box in class several times. At lunch, Marinette went home and told her mother what had happened; or, more accurately, hadn't happened. However, fifth period was where it got interesting.

Marinette was in the middle of History (in which Alya was mysteriously absent) when someone in a bee suit carrying a book came flying in.

And then the screaming started.

Bright flashes of yellow light arced out at kids, turning them into swarms of bees that collected at her feet. In the immediate chaos, Marinette had only one thought: hide.

After her initial shock, she scrambled to get under her desk, hoping that the bee thing wouldn't find her. Peeking out, Marinette saw that most of her classmates had either escaped or turned into bees. The beeing (heh) had flown to the front of the room, targeting the few remaining students: Kim, Nathaniel, and Juleka. Juleka had almost reached the door but was zapped at the last second, and Kim had backed himself into a corner. Which meant -

The bee person focused on a pair of legs I assumed was Nathaniel, and almost on instinct, I grabbed them and pulled him under the desktop with me. And not a moment too soon, as the bee person shot a blast at where Nathaniel would have been a moment before, and the bright flash masked his disappearance. Kim was zapped as well, and then the bee villain flew out of the room.

I cautiously emerged, looking around. "Is anybody still in here?" I asked.

No response.

"Well, Nathaniel," I started as I helped him out, "it looks like - "

Taking me by surprise, Nathaniel threw his arms around me, holding me tightly. At first I didn't know how to respond, but I eventually hugged him back, leaning into his shoulder.

After a second or two, he stepped back, and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. _Did I do something wrong?_ I asked myself. My answer came soon enough.

"Marinette, you saved my life," Nathaniel stated.

And then the reality of what just happened hit me.

Half of my classmates had been turned into bees by that magical supervillain, and more were probably being zapped right now.

I had to do something.

For some odd reason, I thought back to the little black box in my handbag.

"I - I have to go," I said, intending to check out the box in the bathroom.

"Marinette!" Nathaniel called, and I turned back. "Just... be safe."

Nodding, I snuck out of the room and took out the box. Cautiously, I opened it.

A bright red ball of light spun out if it, temporarily blinding me. I fell back against the wall, scared and confused. Then the light cleared, leaving a little red... thing floating in the air.

"Aah!" I scrambled back, hitting the wall. "What are you?"

"I'm a kwami, Marinette."

"How do you know my name?" I shot back, still terrified. I frantically tried to think of a way to escape, but my mind drew a blank.

"Marinette," the being said in a high voice, "relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I paused, reasoning that I could give this ladybug thing chance.

"You have been chosen to wield the Ladybug Miraculous, the Miraculous of Creation. With this comes a responsibility: you must use your powers for good!" The thing ended its speech with a smile.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Me? A superhero?" I laughed bitterly. "I think you might have the wrong person." The thing opened its mouth, but I kept going. "I'm the clumsiest person you'll meet, I'm not a good leader, and I just let a class full of people get turned into bees!"

A tear slid down my face and I realized I was crying.

The ladybug thing floated over to me cautiously, but I didn't stop it. It landed on my shoulder and put its nubby arms on my neck. It felt warm and fuzzy, like it was happiness condensed. As it comforted me, I felt my strength return and resolved to at least try out being a superhero. After all, what harm could I do?

-:|:-

After a few minutes, I knew exactly what harm I could do. Half of the school was wrecked, Paris was now being attacked by swarms of bees, and I was no closer to defeating the akuma than I was at the start.

"You really are a newbee at this too, aren't you?" the akuma taunted as I chased her. "You know, today was my first day in a new school. Luckily, I had a good friend who was able to show me around. But after lunch," she slowed down a bit, a frown on her face, "I couldn't find my class! I just felt useless... I was useless..."

At this point, the akuma had stopped completely, sobbing into her hands on the roof of a building. Taken aback, I landed softly on the roof. "It's going to be okay, uh..."

"Newbee," she offered.

"Newbee," I repeated, walking towards the hunched-over girl. "I was the newbie today, too." I had reached her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be hard for the next couple of days, but you'll get through it." I crouched down next to her, rubbing circles into her back. "I pro - "

A black blur shoved me into the ground as Newbee shouted, "Ha! Gotcha!" and shot a beam over her shoulder at where I would have been. Instead, whoever pushed me over was blasted into a swarm of bees. I stood up quickly, not about to let their sacrifice be in vain. Newbee was frozen with a purple mask over her face. I didn't know why, but I did know that it gave me time to take the book she was clutching to her chest and break it over my knee. Just as I suspected, a dark purple butterfly flew out, and I caught it in my yoyo. _What comes next?_ I wondered, thinking back to Tikki's words.

"Once the akuma is cleansed, throw your Lucky Charm in the air and yell 'Miraculous Ladybug!' and then you're done."

_But I don't have a Lucky Charm,_ I reasoned. _Well, I could use it right now, I guess,_ I concluded, throwing my yoyo into the air with a shout of "Lucky Charm!"

"Woah!" A voice said, and I looked to my right, seeing Alya filming me. I was confused, to say the least.

"Alya? What are you doing here?" I asked, thinking that Alya would be hiding out in school, not filming me on a random rooftop.

"Spots Girl!" Alya started, "Are you a new superhero for Paris?"

I paused, remembering I was transformed. "Um, yeah." I said taken aback. "Yeah," I continued, smiling. "I am."

"You heard it here first!" Alya was saying to her phone, but I wasn't paying attention. _The last step: the Miraculous Cleanse._

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I yelled, throwing my Lucky Charm (a first place medal) into the air. Ladybugs swept across the rooftop, erasing the marks of the fight. Off in the distance, I saw the school being repaired, and Alya was swept off back to school.

In her place was a blondie in a black leather cat suit, looking both satisfied and impatient at the same time.

"It's about time," who I presumed was the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous started. "Next time, I expect you to be at least competent."

"And who are you?" I asked, skeptical.

"Chat Jaune," Chat Jaune replied.

"But... You're not yellow!" I complained, gesturing at the black suit.

"Well that can be easily fixed, can't it? Bring a yellow jacket the next time there's an akuma, and we'll be good!" Then, Chat (Not) Jaune jumped off, vaulting off into the distance.

Looking off after my new partner, I was pissed.

Really?

I had to fight crime with _Chloe?_

* * *

**Woo! One chapter of like twenty done! So... We got Chloe as Chat Jaune and Marinette knows... and there's another secret holder! Hee hee! **


End file.
